Quick Obsession
by Dark Darianna Minamino
Summary: Page 409, 2nd Paragraph, 6th book--"But Harry ahd never been less interested in Quidditch, he was rapidly becoming obsessed with Draco Malfoy" Just enjoy the Randomness that came out of this quote from my slap happy mind. *Please read and review!*


Summary Note: My muse took that phrase from the book and just went nuts with all the yaoiness. What you shall read before you is Harry's quick obsession with Draco and how his friends deal with it. But its 1:30 in the morning and my muse won't quit poking me in the back of the head to write this, so here you go……

Don't ask where this came from, and please don't ask for more chapters. This is just a one-shot, and I don't even know where half of this comes from. My muse is in a rather perverted mood tonight……Oh, and a comment to the flamers out there. No offence for my comment in part of this, cause I absolutely love flamers. One of my best friends is one, so please know that I'm just joking!!

I apologize in advance if any of you take offence because it doesn't follow what happened in the book from that quote on, but get over it. And yes, that is a direct quote in the summary. evil smirk Gotta love all the gay subtexts between those two that you can find all over the books…..

* * *

That was it. It was such a simple explanation. Of course, it was also the only one that made sense, Ron decided. Someone had slipped Harry a love potion with essence of Draco. It was the only explanation of why Harry seemed to be so obsessed with Draco lately. Hell, Harry had even lost interest in Quidditch!!

It all started with Harry following his every move with the marauders map. Every time he got the chance, Harry had checked it, wondering just where Draco was. But this was just the tip of the iceberg. Ron and Hermione had hoped that this was just a phase and he would soon pass out of it, but they were wrong.

Soon enough, Harry started following Draco around under the invisibility cloak. Ron and Hermione had checked up on Harry with the map, only to find him tailing after Malfoy rather closely to the Slytherin dorm rooms. Thankfully, Harry was never caught, but his friends began to worry when he started muttering to himself about needing to see him.

They really began to worry when one night Harry decided he was leaving the common room as he saw Draco leaving on the map. Not bothering to wipe the map clean, he grabbed his cloak and tore off after him. Ron and Hermione watched on the map as the two met in the corridor that had the Room of Requirement. Ron groaned out loud as they slipped off the map together and into the room.

* * *

"Well Potter, you've gotten your wish," Draco whispered into Harry's ear. "You have me alone, just the two of us. Now what are you going to do? Or do I have to do it for you?"

"Draco," Harry whispered as his eyes closed and he leaned back into Draco. "Please"

"Please what Potter? What is it that you want?" Draco taunted in his ear, softly licking the edge, making the black haired boy shudder.

"You," Harry said as he turned around to grab Draco, but he was already jumping back out of reach.

"On your knees Potter," Draco said silkily, his grey eyes flashing in the dimly lit room. He watched in rapt fascination as Harry obeyed his commands. The spell was more powerful than he even realized. If he could get Potter to do this after just a week of being under the spells influence, imagine the chaos he could do to the fan girls……

"I want you to strip for me Potter," Draco said as he sat back in a comfortable chair behind him. "Do a little dance for your new master. And remember to stay on your knees." Draco casually observed how Harry seemed to move with a grace unknown to any man except flaming gays.

Something in the back of Harry's mind screamed at him this was wrong, that he shouldn't be here right now. And how he desperately wished his body would listen to that voice. But he couldn't get anything past his body other than the thought of Draco, and how he wished they could be together.

As Harry began to undo the buttons for his jeans, Draco started to panic. He wasn't gay!! He was just trying to see how much influence the spell would have!! He had to figure out just where he put his wand and break the spell!! Suddenly Draco found it and muttered the counter curse.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Harry yelled as he realized where he was and the fact that he was both shirtless, and almost pantsless, in a room with just him and Draco Malfoy, and he couldn't remember anything from the past week.

"Ummm, yeah. Just testing out a little spell to try and get the fan girls off my back, or at least take better control of the situation," Draco muttered out as Harry jumped up.

"What the hell man, so you use it on me!!" Harry said angrily.

"Hey, I figured if it would work on someone who hated me, I figure it'll work 1,000 times better on those damn fangirls," Draco shrugged. Harry gave him a contemplative look for a moment before pulling his shirt back on.

"You mind showing me that spell?" Harry said before Draco walked out. He shrugged and the two began the work of learning it and improving it for the next hour or two…….

* * *

"You guys," Harry said when he returned. "Remind me NEVER, to go alone anywhere with Draco again when he's trying to find new ways to get the fangirls off his back……….


End file.
